


The Voices in Between

by talefeathers



Category: Zone Blanche | Black Spot (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood Loss (Mention), Drabble, Gen, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Relationship Study, S2E5 spoilers, S2E6 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Nounours hears several voices and fragments of conversation after passing out from blood loss in the forest. How much of what he hears is real, and how much is he dreaming?
Relationships: Leïla Barami & Laurène Weiss, Martial "Nounours" Ferrandis & Laurène Weiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Tumblr Drabbles





	The Voices in Between

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Things you said that I wasn't meant to hear."

Nounours would never be certain which of the things he heard after he passed out from blood loss were real and which he’d dreamed.

It didn’t make sense, for example, for Bertrand to have been there, demanding answers from someone—from him? from Laurène?—with some wild mixture of bewilderment and frustration.

It seemed a little more likely that Paul’s voice had been real, but it had been cold in a way that Nounours had never heard it, in a way that had made him burrow his way back into the comforting darkness of unconsciousness.

The thing that really threw him, though, was Laurène’s voice. It was barely a murmur, but unmistakably hers, and unmistakably… hitching. Pleading.

“I need him to be okay, Leïla,” she’d said in a juddering whisper. “I can’t be the one—I can’t be the reason he—”

“Laurène, you need to breathe.” 

Leïla’s voice, on the other hand, could scarcely be denied. There was nowhere he could be but the hospital after what he remembered from the forest. 

“This isn’t your fault. Nounours is a grown-ass man. He can take care of himself and he can make his own decisions. Hell, it’s usually him dragging _your_ ass out of one clusterfuck or another.”

“ _Exactly_ ,” Laurène hissed. “Pompier’s right; he’s in here because he was with me. I don’t want—if he’s hurt, if he’s—if he’s really hurt, it’ll be because I asked for his help, because I wanted someone else to—”

“It’ll be because of whoever that psycho is out there in the forest,” Leïla cut across, firm. “Do you understand? It’ll be because there’s someone hiding out there, and he’s hurting people. Someone Nounours wants to catch just as badly as you do. Okay? That’s who’s to blame, if anyone is.”

 _And the way I remember it,_ Nounours thought, as the darkness swam back to claim him in spite of himself, _you didn’t ask for shit._


End file.
